Emmerdale in 2018
2018 is Emmerdale's 47th and current year. Production was overseen by Iain MacLeod until Episode 8231 (14th August 2018) when Kate Brooks took over the reigns. Episodes Main Cast (as of Episode 8339 (14th December 2018)) Storylines January To be added. Who lives where Main Street *'Mulberry Cottage' - Laurel, Arthur and Dotty Thomas. Sandy Thomas (until February). Lydia Hart (until April). Bob, Cathy and Heath Hope (May to November). * The Grange - *'The Woolpack' - Chas, Charity, and Noah Dingle. Debbie Dingle and Sarah and Jack Sugden (January to March). Paddy Kirk (from April). Moses Dingle (from November). Vanessa and Johnny Woodfield (from December) *'Woodbine Cottage' - Harriet Finch and Pearl Ladderbanks. *'Tug Ghyll' - Vanessa and Johnny Woodfield (until December). Leyla Harding (until January, from October). Tracy Metcalfe (from March). Frank Clayton (July to August, from November). *'Dale Head' - Dan and Amelia Spencer and Kerry Wyatt. Daz Spencer (until May). *'Mill Cottage' **'Flat 1' - Aaron Dingle. Robert Sugden (from February). Sebastian White (March to November). Liv Flaherty (until April, from June). ''Gerry Roberts ''(until May). **'Flat 2' - Jessie Grant (from March). *'Dale View' - Ross Barton and Moses Dingle (both until November). Pete Barton (until August). *'Connelton View' - Brenda Walker. Bob (until May). Cathy and Heath Hope. *'Victoria Cottage' - Jimmy, Nicola and Angelica King, Elliot Windsor and Carl Holliday. Rodney Blackstock (February to August). Misty Allbright (April to August). *'Keepers Cottage' - Victoria Barton. Robert Sugden (until February). Sebastian White (January to March). Rebecca White (February to July, September to November). *'Brook Cottage' - Diane Sugden, Bernice Blackstock and Gabby Thomas. Doug Potts (until June). Daz Spencer (May to June). Church Lane *'Farrers Barn' - David Metcalfe and Jacob Gallagher. Tracy Metcalfe (until March). Frank Clayton (until February). Priya Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe (March to April). Maya Stepney (from October). *'Tenant House' - Megan and Eliza Macey. Frank Clayton (February to July and August to November). *'Jacobs Fold' - Debbie Dingle and Sarah and Jack Sugden (until January, March to November). Hotten Road *'Smithy Cottage' - Rhona and Leo Goskirk. Pete Barton (from August). *'Butlers Farm' - Moira and Isaac Dingle. Faith Dingle (until March). Cain Dingle and Kyle Winchester (from March). Matty Barton (from July). Debbie Dingle and Sarah and Jack Sugden (from November) Cricketer's Row *'Tall Trees Cottage' - Marlon Dingle and April Windsor. Paddy Kirk (until April). Ellis Chapman (from September). Robblesfield Way *'Pollard's Barn' - Eric Pollard. Faith Dingle (from March). Rodney Blackstock (from August). *'Wishing Well Cottage' - Zak, Sam, Belle and Samson Dingle. Lachlan White (January to September). Cain Dingle and Kyle Winchester (until March). Lisa Dingle (until May). Lydia Hart (from April). *'Holdgate Farm' - Jai and Rishi Sharma. Priya Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe (until March, from April). Connelton Lane *'Home Farm' - Lawrence, Chrissie, Rebecca, Lachlan and Sebastian White (until January). Joe Tate (from January). Graham Foster (January to August). Who works where Main Street *'The Grange' - Eric Pollard and Diane Sugden. Doug Potts (until July). Tracy Metcalfe (from March). *'The Woolpack' - Chas, Charity, Faith and Marlon Dingle, Victoria Barton and Lydia Hart. Rebecca White (March to July, October to November). Matty Barton (from September). Bob Hope (from November) *'Beauty & Bernice' - Bernice Blackstock and Kerry Wyatt. *'Take A Vow' - Megan Macey and Leyla Harding. *'Barton and Dingle Automotives' - Cain Dingle and Dan Spencer. Ross Barton (until January, July to November). Debbie Dingle (from November). *'Café Main Street' - Brenda Walker, and Rodney Blackstock. Bob Hope (until August). Daz Spencer (until August) Church Lane *'David's Shop' - David Metcalfe. Tracy Metcalfe and Frank Clayton (until March). Matty Barton (from August) *'St. Mary's Church' - Harriet Finch (until January, from March). Rhys (February to March). Hotten Road *'Emmerdale Veterinary Centre' - Paddy Kirk, Rhona Goskirk, Vanessa Woodfield and Pearl Ladderbanks. Other *'Butlers Farm' - Moira Dingle and Pete Barton. Ross Barton (January to July). Sam Dingle. Matty Barton (July only). *'Sharma & Sharma Sweet Factory' - Jai and Rishi Sharma, Priya Kotecha, Nicola King, Lisa Dingle, Laurel Thomas and Lydia Hart. Frank Clayton (from April). *'Holey Scrap' - Aaron Dingle. Gerry Roberts (until May). Ellis Chapman (from November). *'Home Farm Estate' - Lawrence, Chrissie, Rebecca and Lachlan White, Sam Dingle and Lydia Hart (until January). *'Home James Haulage' - Robert Sugden and Jimmy King. *'Connelton Primary School' - Jessie Grant (until July). *'Waterhouse International' - Joe Tate, Graham Foster and Jimmy King. Nicola King (from November). Debbie Dingle (January only). Awards and nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Emmerdale (Winner) *Best Newcomer: Ned Porteous (Nominee) *Best Serial Drama Performance: Danny Miller (Nominee) Television and Radio Industries Club Awards' *Soap of the Year: Emmerdale (Winner) *Best Soap Actor: Ryan Hawley (Winner) British Soap Awards * Best Soap: Emmerdale (Nominee) * Best Actor: Michael Parr (Nominee), Ryan Hawley (Nominee) * Best Actress: Emma Atkins (Nominee) * Greatest Soap Moment: Hotten Bypass Crash (2016) (Winner) * Villain of the Year: Gillian Kearney (Nominee) * Best Male Dramatic Performance: Jeff Hordley (Nominee) * Best Female Dramatic Performance: Natalie J Robb (Nominee) * Best Storyline: Who Killed Emma? (Nominee) * Best Newcomer: Andrew Scarborough (Nominee) * Best Young Actor: Isobel Steele (Winner) * Best Onscreen Partnership: Ned Porteous and Andrew Scarborough (Nominee) * Best Single Episode: Cain and Faith Flashback (Episode 7992 (17th November 2017)) (Nominee) * Best Comedy Performance: Sally Dexter (Nominee) * Scene of the Year: Emma meets her fate (Nominee) TV Choice Awards * Best Soap Newcomer: Ned Porteous (Winner) and Andrew Scarborough (Nominee) * Best Soap Actor: Ryan Hawley (Nominee) * Best Soap Actress: Emma Atkins (Winner) * Best Soap: Emmerdale ''(Nominee) '''Inside Soap Awards' *Best Actress: Emma Atkins (Winner) *Best Bad Boy: Thomas Atkinson (Nominee) and Ned Porteous (Nominee) *Best Bad Girl: Sally Dexter (Nominee) *Funniest Male: Mark Charnock (Nominee) and Shaun Thomas (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Ash Palmisciano (Winner) *Best Young Actor: Isobel Steele (Winner) *Best Partnership: Danny Miller and Ryan Hawley (Nominee) *Best Shock Twist: Lachlan Kills Gerry (Nominee) and Moira Gives Birth (Nominee) *Best Exit: Shaun Thomas (Nominee) *Soap Superstar- Male: Danny Miller (Winner) *Best Soap: Emmerdale (Nominee) Category:Emmerdale year-by-year Category:2018